1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a supporting mechanism and an electronic apparatus using the same and, in particular, to an adjustable supporting mechanism and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the digital age, many articles and devices are gradually getting digitalized, thus bringing great convenience. Digitalization includes replacing traditional media by digital media, such that the media has the advantages of no distortion, rapid replacement, high portability, being easily transported, and the like. A digital photo frame is a digital electronic apparatus using a flat panel display for displaying digital images to replace traditional photographic papers.
Before the digital photo frame is available in the market, when viewing digital photos, a screen of a personal computer (PC) is mostly used. However, one must spent time waiting the computer to boot when viewing the photos by the PC, and the screen and the host of the computer cannot conveniently placed at any places for decorating the indoor environment as desired. In comparison, the digital photo frame not only can be booted rapidly, but also can be placed at any places for various arrangements.
A conventional digital photo frame utilizes a fixed supporting mechanism to uphold the frame of the digital photo frame on a plane. However, the fixed supporting mechanism cannot change an incline angle of the frame of the digital photo frame with respect to the plane, thus limiting the arrangement of the digital photo frame. Further, digital photos include transversely viewed and longitudinally viewed digital photos, while the fixed supporting mechanism can merely be transversely arranged. Therefore, when viewing a longitudinally viewed digital photo by using the conventional digital photo frame, the transversely arranged frame is much inconvenient, thus reducing the using convenience of the conventional digital photo frame.